


Room for improvement

by Kikimay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always room for improvement in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for improvement

 

 _pairing_ : Buffy/Faith; _rating_ : general, _words_ : 94; _warning_ : abuse of girlish stuff for the fun of it

 

 

 

The toothpaste tastes like strawberry chewing-gum. Faith spits it trying not to vomit. That’s when she sees the other toothbrush standing in front of her.

She tilts her head and goes into the bedroom. The bed sheets are pinned down by an axe and a blue boot. She doesn’t bother to pick them up.

Instead she opens the closet.

All her underwear is perfectly arranged and a fucking pink flowery coat is tidily pressed against her leather jackets.

She smiles at herself while she reads Buffy’s post-it on the bedside table.

_“Making some improvements ~”_


End file.
